


Otherworld

by Quonit



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kris is genderfluid, Other, Swearing, This story was written by several people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonit/pseuds/Quonit
Summary: Susie and Kris haven't been able to find a way back to the Dark World. Ralsei decides it's time to do something about it.





	1. Monsters Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kris is gender neutral in this story so their pronouns randomly switch. Sorry if this gets confusing but it was the easiest way for everybody working on this to write.
> 
> Text written in italics and bold is somebody speaking over the phone. [* ] means Kris is talking, and normal " " means it could be anybody.

Kris knew this would be a bad idea from the start. First off, this was their mom's house. They'd privately snuck a "friend" in without telling her. If it was just that, then Toriel probably would let them off the hook. I mean, it's just a friend. Toriel likes it when they brought friends over, so she's probably let them off the hook. But no, it wasn't just that. They snuck in a girl and was making out with her.

 

Kris stopped a second, and listened. Footsteps. Their mom's footsteps, headed towards their room. Probably just coming to check on them, she was nice like that. Maybe it was to deliver a snack or some other small nice gesture like that. No matter the reason, they would both be fucked if Kris' mom saw Susie over and them both blushing like they were. Even if they weren't, Susie's bad at lying and she's the one who'd be talking.

 

Kris immediately started planning, they may not be good at communication but they were great with last minute solutions. [* Under the bed.] he pointed. Instead of complying Susie got angry. "Wow Kris, what a way to perpetuate a stereotype. Monsters don't hide under the bed, at least not most of us" she angrily whispered at them, dumbfounded.

 

They motioned again towards under the bed [* Come on, hide.].

 

Susie was indeed angry, hiding under the bed? Her? Man, that was just so fucking embarrassing there was no way. Kris had a point though, Toriel's footsteps were getting closer. Shit would hit the fan if she didn't act quick. "Fine Kris you got damn point" she whispered "but don't fucking expect me to do this again it's... so weird." She was visibly angry. Susie clumsily crawled under Kris' bed, it wasn't the easiest task since she was by no means a small monster but their bed was pretty big, big enough to hide her at least. She tried remaining as quiet as she could while waiting for Toriel to come in.

 

Kris arranged the blankets on the bed to hide Susie a bit more. Now she couldn't be seen, and she was being quiet. If Kris distracted mom a bit too, Susie wouldn't be caught.

 

Kris opened the door too see their mother outside it.

 

"Hello my child" Toriel said as Kris opened the door the rest of the way. " I was just coming to bring you a snack" she held a plate with roughly half a butterscotchpie and a fork.

 

Susie had never tried to remain this quiet and still in her life, Toriel was at the doorframe, offering Kris a snack. Her stomach rumbled, man she would mind eating some of that pie too. She tried to keep her breathing down and remain completely undetected.

 

Kris smiled in appreciation at their mother and took the pie. [* Thank you.] Kris tried closing the door.

 

"Is... everything alright my child?"

 

Kris nodded and looked at their mother with a bit of confusion, as if to ask "Why would you ever think that?"

 

"If you say so..." she reluctantly said. "Enjoy the pie, but do not eat it to quickly or you will be sick. If you need me I will be at my chair." she smiled as she turned to leave.

 

Kris smiled at her reassuringly and closed the door, headed back to the bed. They waited till Toriel was out of earshot, and signaled to Susie that she can get out from under the bed. As soon as Susie saw Toriel leave the room and Kris signal to her she left her hiding spot, leaving it was as hard of a task as it was hiding in first place. The wood creaked under her and she was hoping it wasn't loud enough to be heard in the other room. Kris was standing by the door. Susie sighted and let herself fall on Kris's bed.

 

"Dude that was kinda terrifying."

 

Kris shrugged. [*At least we didn't both didn't get caught, we just have to be a little quieter now sense mom is worried now.]

 

Susie laid on the bed, just trying to relax, she didn't want toriel's first impression of her to be... well this. She started feeling awkward, why the heck all of sudden? "So are you gonna stay by the door the whole day like a weirdo, or what?" she tried sounding confident and chill but she knew Kris could read emotion pretty good.

 

Kris leaned against the wall nearest to the door and looked at Susie. The look was understanding but a bit worried too. [*Don't be scared I'll dislike you or something if you don't want to. Not like I'm gonna force you to do anything.]

 

Susie sat on the bed and ran her hands thought her long and messy hair, avoiding looking at Kris "It's not that, I'm not feeling forced to anything or some shit like that," sharing her thoughts and feelings was uncommon for her, but she trusted Kris with her life. "I don't care about first impressions with most people and I already have met your mom, but hell I don't want her first impression of me as your girlfriend to be that I'm the kind of girl who sneaks into your room to make out and hides under the bed, ya know?"

 

Kris nodded. [*We could go somewhere else, and later you can meet her. Your choice.]

 

Susie agreed, she no longer felt comfortable staying in Kris’ room, not because of what they were doing but the possibility of Toriel suddenly barging in. “Ya, let’s just bail and go to the woods or wherever.” She looked around “Maybe we could climb down your window or something like that so that your mom won't notice?”

 

Kris thought about it. Last she knew of mom she said she'd be in her chair in the living room, and if she was still there the window would probably work. The only other indoor exit was to go through the living room's front door, so it was the safest bet. Kris opened the window and made their way out.

 

Susie watched Kris lead the way, climbing wasn’t her strength but if she wanted to leave unnoticed she would have follow. She carefully tried climbing down but of course she was too heavy for the escape route, she ended up falling bringing Kris down with her.

 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed in pain, trying not to be too loud to alarm Toriel- wherever she was.

 

She looked around to check on Kris, was was laying on the ground near her. “Hey... are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

Kris shook their head. They thankfully didn't get hurt, and Susie didn't look like she got hurt either. They got up and offered a hand to help Susie up.

 

"Ok... let's go somewhere away from here." Susie suggested "I don't want people staring at us and whispering stupid shit." She stood quiet for a second "We should head to the forest, I heard uh... it get really pretty during the afternoons ya know? Not that i care about that but we should check it out." she said, trying to hide the fact that she actually cared about it.

 

Kris smiled. [*Sure, sense you seem to want to go so much.] She took Susie's hand and started walking towards the forest.

 

\---

 

Sans laid on his bed smiling to himself getting a few chuckles here and there. It was a little undecided if he either was high, if skeletons could even get high, or he just kinda stayed up all night, AGAIN.

  
  
Anyways after realizing what time it was he throws on his jacket, continuing to his dirty looking dresser grabbing some (probably off brand) body spray, shaking a bit he sprays it on himself, it smells like spicy flavor for some reason. After that Sans goes over to the entrance puts on his old slippers that was losing their color and walks outside, before he says goodbye to someone else in the house.

 

  
  
He struts over to the grocery shop and leans back a bit by it's entrance, looking at the sky, before quickly passing it out, somehow standing up. Soon enough though Sans snapped back awake, realizing when he was he stands up, being somewhat straight up, and tells himself "looks like it's for some me-time" he chuckles.

  
  
Sans strolls around town giving waves to random strangers that he totally didn't know what so ever.

  
  
Miraculously though, he finds Toriel's house and decides to go up to it giving the door a tap.

 

"knock knock."

  
  
Toriel heard the knock at her door and was confused until she heard sans' voice. She walked to the door and answered, "Who's there?"

  
  
His smile becomes slightly wider, trying not to laugh "Cans"  
  
  
Tori let out a chuckle and reached to her mouth to contain it. "Cans who?"

  
  
He clears his non-existent throat to do a Brooklyn accent "cans i come in, lady?" He chuckles.

  
  
With yet another chuckle Toriel opened the door for the skeleton "Hello sans" she smiled

  
  
He gives a little wave to Tori, stuffing his hand back in his pocket, waddling into the cozy looking home "So, how's it been, Tori?"  
  
  
"Oh I've been fine." she said as she moved away from the door so sans could come in. "I've just been baking. I just finished a pie actually, would you like some?"

  
  
His neutral expression didn't change but he accepted her offer with a nod, his smile unchanged. "sure. thanks tori."

  
  
"So how's that shop been? It's so nice to see that old building finally being put to use."

  
  
He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down "eh, it's been alright. too bad any of the staff aren't there right now, heh heh."

  
Toriel let out a laugh as she walked "Quite right I suppose. You really should put more effort into your job, though."

  
He gets back up to get a slice of pie, shrugging. "eh, true. but how would we be having this lovey convo' if i were too actually put effort into something?"

  
  
"Well true" tori admitted "but you can keep in touch with people and do your job you know." She said as she grabbed a slice

  
  
He starts eating, chuckling at Toriel's response "Once again, Miss Toriel your right again, heh heh." He finishes up his pie and asks Toriel something else "so, how are the babybones?"

 

"Well just before you arrived I gave Kris some thing to eat but they do seem distant. As for Asriel he calls less and less as time goes by. But he's probably off at some college party enjoying himself" she smiled "As they grow they get less time for their mother."

  
  
"oh." Sans frowned a little, or at least as much as he could "sorry to hear that Toriel... can't imagine what that's like." He goes to put his plate and fork in the sink "well it's getting late, i should probably go, getting closer to pap's bed time and i gotta read him his story, you know how it is. bein' a mom n' all." he returns back to his plastered smile walking to the door "Good talking to ya Tor' seeya later."

  
  
Tori walked him to the door "goodbye sans"

  
  
He opens the door and walk out, looking behind him and waving Toriel goodbye, giving a wink. "seeya's"

  
  
Tori gave a gentle wave back before she shut the door and returned to her book for the night.

 

\---

 

Susie followed Kris, blushing as he held her hand. “I don’t... Ahh forget it let’s just fucking go.” She let Kris lead the way. It was nice living in a heavily wooded area, they didn’t need to walk long to find a trail into the forest. Susie held Kris’ hand tighter out of excitement. She really loved the forest.

 

Kris Smiled, Susie didn't exited often. and when she did she didn't show it. After a bit of peaceful walking, they stopped. It was a nice forest, and Kris could tell why Susie must've liked it so much. Kris took Susie just a bit off of the trail hidden by a few trees from people who might pass by on the trail, and kissed her.

 

Susie immediately blushed, it’s not like it was her first kiss with Kris at all but for some reason she couldn’t keep her cool facade around him whenever they got too close. She deepened the kiss surprising Kris and pulled away a little short breathed “Heh, aren’t you afraid I’ll bite your face off or something?” She mentally slapped herself immediately. Why did she suddenly said such weird things out of nowhere?

 

Kris giggled. [*Just because you're two feet taller and could probably chew off my head at any moment doesn't make you scary.] and kissed her again.

 

\---

 

Sans barely had any sleep the night before, but right now he was just sitting on the counter in his kitchen scrolling through his phone with some coffee in a very cheap looking foam cup.

  
  
He finishes his coffee and tries throwing the cup from the counter to the open lidded trash can, it missing completely.

  
  
Sans shrugs "... meh i'll pick it up later" he gets up off the counter and walks outside, his eyesockets getting somewhat stung by the sun, somehow...

  
  
Sans' phone started to buzz, obviously he was confused by this. Reluctantly he grabs his phone from his pocket and checks the caller I. Maybe Toriel wanted to chat agai-

 

As he checks the ID it only show a bunch of glitchy looking symbols and gibberish.

 

  
"What the heck?"

 

He was surely befuddled by this, but decided to just go with it for now. "uhh... hello?"

 

The caller didnt respond for a moment.

 

 _**"Ah....well i...sorry for like... Bothering you but... Is... K-kris there by any chance?"** _  


A few questions instantly rung up in Sans' mind like who this was or how they knew Kris and why their ID had all those weird symbols. So with those questions yet to be answered, he gets a little nervous. "who wants to know?"

 

 _ **"Can you please just put them on the phone it is important."**_ The caller sounded a bit rushed. Did they even mean to call him?

  
  
Sans smiles, he was gonna miss with kid for a second. He takes on another accent mimicking a stereotypical mom from Chicago.

  
  
"Ey now you better not be taking that kind of tone with me mistah." he even does a sassy looking pose with his hand on his hip.

 

The caller let out an exasperated sigh, maybe they would hang up now.

 

_**"Wait I came up with a solution. What if you look for Kris while we talk on the phone and once you find them tell them a  "Prince of the Dark" is calling. They will understand."** _

  
  
Sans thought for a second, and figured if the caller was tellin' the truth he'd better go and find Kris.  "well since you say that, i guess it's only fair. stay on the line i'll be right back." Sans disappears without a trace, only to re-appear from behind another tree nearby Kris and Susie. he whispers back into his phone "you still there, kid?"

  
  
_**"Yes i am here thank you for caring about me is Kris there?"** _

  
  
"uhhhh, i think so" he pears next to the tree, seeing Kris and Susie. "just a second. they kinda seem to be having an 'intimate' moment right now"

 

\---

 

Susie laughed a bit at that. Damn, Kris could be so cute at times, she kissed them back. She had an uneasy feeling though. Like someone was nearby. “Hey Kris” she whispered after kissing “I don’t know if it’s paranoia or something but I don't think we are completely alone.” maybe Kris couldn’t feel it because they were human. Being a monster her hearing was a lot more sensitive.

 

[* ...] Kris scanned the area a second. Even if there was somebody, that probably didn't mean much. They could just move to a different area or avoid them. Maybe Susie would be a bit embarrassed, but that's about the worst of it. Sure enough though, Kris spotted a blue jacket-wearing skeleton. They recognized them as being new to the town and being the owner of the grocery store. Kris turned back to Susie. [There is somebody, but we could just move to a different place.]

 

"oops think im spotted, heh heh." Sans chuckled, revealing himself to the young couple with his hands up with a closed eyesocket-ed smile. "hey kiddos, i think you have a phone call from someone" he points to his phone, "says he's a prince of darkness, wouldn't know anything about that, would ya'?" He said still with a grin

 

“What the hell, could that be-?” Susie exclaimed surprised. As embarrassed as she was that someone saw them kiss in the middle of the forest it was quickly overcame by confusion. She looked at Kris “do you think that's actually?”

 

[...] Kris took a step away from Susie and looked at the jacket-wearing stranger. They stared at him a second, and took the phone. [* Hello Ralsei, what is it?]

 

 _ **"OH KRIS IT IS YOU I AM SO HAPPY!!!"**_ Sure enough, that was Ralsei on the other end. _ **"Sorry I got exited... So i wanted to see if we can meet up... But well there is a thing about it. I am... going to cross the fountain and I need a guide. "**_

 

"guess mystery caller was telling the truth" Sans chuckles to himself.

 

Kris thought about this for a second. [*How would we be meeting up? Me and Susie have been searching for a portal for days and we couldn't find any.] At least Ralsei was calling again. Kris couldn't help wondering though how and why the blue skeleton ended up getting Ralsie on the phone, or why Ralsie called him, or how he found them.

 

“Wait is it really ralsei?” Susie asked really surprised and excited “is he alright? What is he saying? Since when does he has a damn phone?”

 

_**"Well I was thinking on crossing the fountain and like... Well describing where I am so you could find me"** _

 

[* Crossing into our world? How would you get back? One moment.] Kris turned to Susie. [* Ya, it's Ralsei. He's considering crossing the fountain to come into our world to meet up with us.]

 

Sans looks at Susie "So who's is this guy? He just called me outta no where, and told me to Kris."

 

Susie thought of an appropiate response “i guess you could say we are teammates” she said awkwardly trying to explain “we were a team in like, another world we got into crossing a portal... it sounds crazy but its the fucking truth.”

 

_**"Well i was thinking of... Well not coming back but well you know maybe there is a way..."** _

 

Behind him, Ralsei could hear somebody running.

 

_**"TAKE ME WITH THOU WORM"** _

 

Ralsei looked back, but it was too late. Rouxls Kaard tackled Ralsei and they both tumbled into the fountain.

 

Kris looked back at their phone, then back at Susie. [* The connection was lost.] Then, They turned to sans. [* adventurers on a quest to fix something or other. We were on a team together and we havent seen them sense we left.] Kris personally didn't care if somebody thought they were crazy, it just wasn't worth spending time and energy into people you dislike.

 

Sans shrugged. "eh, i believe you. it's probably not the weirdest thing I've ever heard of." He says grabbing his phone back from Kris.

 

“So what do we do?” Susie inquired, “We had been trying to go back into the underworld for weeks with no success.”

 

[* Do you have a phone? Maybe Ralsie-] Nearby, Kris could hear a strange POOF noise. [* I think I heard him.]

 

Susie could hear too. “Who would have guessed he would come to us instead.” Susie grabbed Kris hand and lead him to the direction the sound was coming.

 

Kris followed. Usually Kris was one one who grabbed Susie's hand and lead her around. It was a strange change, but Kris didn't protest.


	2. Thanks Moose, I've got a new OTP 'cause of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel goes to visit one of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of continuing from where we left off in chapter one I'm switching the point of view to Asriel. In my opinion his points of view are the most interesting, so I hope these chapters won't be much of a bore.

“AAAAAA-“ Catty squealed excitedly as she threw her arms around him to give him a tight squeeze. He was here! He was actually HERE! This had to be, like, one of the greatest days of her life. She put a mental note down to mark this day on her calendar. Her joy gave her the strength to briefly lift him up and gave him a small twirl, cuz OMIGOSH she just CANNOT believe it!

  
  
“Aw, Azzy, I missed you so much!” She cried once more before setting him down to get a better look at him. Oh. My gosh.  
  
  
Asriel before losing his breath returned the hug and gave a slight chuckle. He'd missed this. "I missed you all too" he panted as he returned his hands to the pockets of the college hoodie he was wearing.  
  
  
Catty’s face nearly hurt with how much she was smiling, but she was too excited to care. Her eyes practically glittered as she took his image in. He looked so... Azzy, as she knew he would, but how was he also, like, so different? Must’ve been like, weird college magic or something.  
  
  
“That’s awesome! Like, oh my gosh, Azzy, you don’t know how boring it was without you! Like, there was this downer aura or something while you were gone. But omigosh, you’re actually here!”  She squealed again as her mouth began to spill rapidly with questions she had pent up inside for so long.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, spill it- how are things in college? Any hot gossip? Any cute girls? Are the professors lame? Omigosh are you learning any new magic-“ She briefly pauses as common sense caught up with her.  
  
  
“Aaaah, wait! Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty? Wanna come inside?” She hurriedly ran to her front door and practically ripped it from its hinges  
  
  
“C’mon, c’mon, don’t be shy!”  
  
  
Asriel contemplated the idea. "Sure" he nodded as he readjusted his backpack and followed her in. He wasn't ready to confront Kris or Toriel yet. Perhaps just having a drink would help.  
  
  
Catty hurriedly closed the door and quickly pulled up a chair at the kitchen table for him to sit. She then scrabbled at the cupboard to pull out a glass. She turned to face him with a bright smile  
  
  
“Whatcha thirsty for? Do you want sweet tea? Water? Punch? Like what do you want?”  
  
  
Asriel ducked as he entered Catty's house to no catch his rather large horns on the doorframe. They still weren't nearly as big as his dads, but that didn't remove it from being a legitimate concern.. "Ill... have tea please" Asriel sighed as he dumped his rather large backpack by the chair and sat looking down at the floor.  
  
  
Catty swiftly nabbed the pitcher containing the tea and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into the glass. After she poked a tiny, pink paper umbrella into the drink, (y’know, for the occasion), she hastily walked back to the table and plopped it down. She eagerly leaned her elbows on the surface of the table, still giddy with excitement.  
  
  
“So! Tell me about college! Was it fun? Did you go to a lot of parties? Oh my gosh, I heard so many things about-“ Her words ceased to a halt as she noticed his gaze staring into the floor. Wait a minute... what was with his face?  
  
  
“Azzy? Are you, like, okay?”  
  
"I- I'm fine catty. it's just. I dropped out. I still had another 6 months before I should be back" he said as he reached for the tea and took a sip. It was a refreshing change from the energy drinks and coffee thst had been keeping him going for the past year and a half. "It was so exhausting" of courses that was hard to see with his fur concealing the bags under his eyes "and I missed" asriel paused as tried to find the words "i missed this. I missed mom, dad, Kris, you... everyone."  
  
  
Catty’s threw her paws over her mouth in disbelief. Oh shut up, was he kidding!? He had to be be kidding, right!? But the look on his face was enough proof. She couldn’t believe how she missed those big ol bags under his eyes. They seem so obvious now. Her excited energy soon was replaced with concern. She carefully lowered her paws and placed one on his shoulder. She didn’t know what to expect from her old friend when he got back from university, but this? A total shock.  
  
  
“Omigosh, I’m... I’m so sorry, Azzy,” her voice softened greatly, hoping to bring comfort to him in any way she could “That totally sucks. Can I, like... ask what happened?”  
  
  
"Honestly i don't really know myself." He weakly chuckled as he stared down at his drink "I just woke up the other day and I needed to get away. So I rang dad and he took the drive up to get me. It just didn't feel right... you know? I just couldn't take it anymore. Now I'm just scared what mom will think..."He chuckled again "I always was a crybaby wasn't I?" He said as he looked up with his bed attempt at a smile.  
  
  
Catty merely nodded as she let him talk. She never had the courage to go off to college like him, so she didn’t blame him for being scared. Something being as huge and difficult as going away to university? Catty nearly shivered at the thought. But her own nervousness didn’t matter. What mattered now was helping poor Azzy feel better. She gave him the most gentle smile she could offer.  
  
  
“Well... a liiiiittle bit, yeah...” she playfully squeezed his arm “But, like, I totally get you. University sounds super scary. And with you being away for the first time like that, I don’t think anyone would blame you for coming back! Especially your mom!”  
  
  
"She did so much to get me there though." Asriel argued back. Well not really argued. "I put her through so much with dad not being around so i could go get some good job and I just threw all that away because I couldn't handle a few tests." he says a few but it was a lot more then that.  
  
  
Catty couldn’t help but give a frown. She couldn’t deny how disappointing this all sounded, but she had to stay positive, for Azzy’s sake. She just had to remind him that he had all the love and support he had here, including his mom

  
“Well, yeah, but... your mom really loves you, Azzy. She’ll understand if you had a super rough time being away at college, y’know? You’ve lived here your whole life, so all the change happening so fast would be a total downer for anyone.”

  
"I guess your right." he yawned. He'd had a similar conversation with dad over this on the car ride back but having being separated from Tori he wasn't the best one to talk to on the subject. The trip had been a long one though but he was glad for it to be over now.

  
"Hows everyone been here?" He asked her.

  
Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his yawn. Wow, had he always had such sharp teeth? She nearly forgot.

  
“Yeah, of course!” Catty nodded and quickly stood up, already making her own room to grab a spare blanket and pillow. She set them down on the couch and watched him intensively 

  
“Do you like, need anything? Like, water or something?”

 

"No I'm fine" He took his hoodie off. Instead of his old sweater he was wearing a simple T-shirt with the same green and yellow pattern. "Last time I remember you asking me that you spilled the whole punch bowl over me." he chuckled as he sat on the couch.

 

Catty winced slightly at the memory , her fur standing in end

  
  
“Aw c'mon, I didn’t spill it on you! That skank Bratty totally shoved me! I know it!” She puffed her cheeks at the memory. What a b-word, always trying to copy her. Who does she think she is, huh? Suddenly, she gave a Blink in surprise as a thought came to her

  
  
“Uh, like, hold on! I’ll be right back!” Before hearing his response, she quickly darted back into her room.

 

"Okay.....?" Asriel said confuse. He took the time to dump his grey hoodie into his backpack along with his phone. He then turned to the pillow and gave it a few fluffs before he placed it on one end of the couch. He waited their for her return.

  
Catty hurriedly ran back into the room with a huff. Then, with a cheeky grin, she pulled out an old, familiar plush toy from behind her 

 

“TADA! Remember this guy? You used to sleep with him all the time when you slept over here!”

 

Asriel's face was covered by an embarrassed smile "Why do you still have him?" He asked with a slight laugh as he inspected to old plush.

 

A small blush crept over her face as she suddenly found the floor a bit easier to look at than his face. Her paw swept at the air slightly

  
  
“Oh, just uh... as a memento, y’know? You always really liked him, so it wouldn’t feel right for me to just throw him out.”

 

There was an awkwardness in the air that Asriel hadn't felt in a long time. His goofy embarrassment was replaced by a teasing smirk. "Awww, did you miss me that much?"

 

Catty’s fur rose up as a spark went up her spine. Her wide eyes blinked at him in response.

  
  
“W-well, duh! You’re, like, the coolest guy I know! Why do you think everything was lame while you were gone? Everyone missed you.” Aaaand was it getting hot in here? Ah, whatever, she shook it off the best she could, awkwardly placing her paws on her hips (it was suddenly really hard to function normally. What the heck? Pull yourself together, Catty!)

 

"Oh come on how could this place be completely lame with you around?" He held the small cat plush in his hands.

 

Catty nervously smiled as she turned slightly away from him.

  
  
“Well not everyone appreciates my company, y’know?” She gave a small shake of her head before facing him again.

  
  
“Are you like, positive you don’t need anything?”

 

"Yeah I'm sure." Asriel smiled. "Thanks again, by the way."

 

“Aw, don’t worry about it!” She smiled back at him before turning to leave the room “Like, holler if you need anything!” And with that, she finally went back into her room to stay, the weight of old, hidden emotions effectively pulling her fish into a deep sleep.

 

Asriel looked at the toy cat in his hands. Holding it again made him feel so much better as old memories flooded his mind. But he was to tired to think on them one he twisted himself so he was laying along the couch now. He was a bit bigger then he used to be do his feet hung off the edge but he didn't care. This was already more comfy then his dorm bed and before he knew I he was out cold.

 

Asriel had slept like a rock that night just being too exhausted to even dream. Not that he was complaining though. Dreams were not his friend as of late so he enjoyed not having the strength to cunjure them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand next chapter we're getting back to Kris Susie and Ralsei. Sorry none of these chapters are very long, haha.


	3. What is this "School" place you speak of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and what happens when they find them.

"Get up, goat worm."

  
The (not so) famous Duke of Puzzles stood over Ralsei, who had fallen on the floor, holding his hand out. Ralsei looked up and took the Duke's hand. He was standing now. He looked around to see where they were and spotted Kris and Susie.

  
"Guys!!!" he yelled as he started running towards them.

  
Rouxls Kaard watched from behind him. He spotted a blue hooded skeleton waving at him.

  
Susie ran towards ralsei, Kris still following behind her. “Well I see it’s really you toothpaste boy.” it was actually nice seeing Ralsei again, not that she would say it though. She had been missing him ever since they left.

  
Ralsei ran to Kris and Susie and give them both a big hug.

  
"I've missed you"

  
Susie held them both, lifting them off the ground. “So did we.”

  
Rouxls Kaard approached near them. He recognized the other two, despite the color changes. They looked boring now. Still, it was them.

  
"NOW FINALLY YOU WORMS WILL TOIL AND FEAR AS I ROUXLS KAARD THOU GREATEST ENEMY IS NOW ON THOUST WORLD!"

  
"...you guys sure met a lot of 'different' characters to where ever you went.." Sans looked at the Duke, confused.

  
Kris smiled, it was nice to be with Ralsie again. And Susie seemed happy too, Kris made fun of her sometimes but Susie was strong and much taller than either of them. Rouxls Kaard was also being ridiculous as always. [* Alright, Duke of Puzzles. I'll be ready for your next challenge.

  
"GREAT YOU SHALL....wait until I come up with something." Rouxls Kaard looked around, till he spotted the skeleton again.  
"THOU THOU SHALL BE MY NEW ASSISTANT."

  
Kris smiled. They didn't know much about this skeleton guy, but with Rouxls Kaard, Kris was sure whatever the two of them came up with it'd be fun nonetheless.

  
"So guys!" Ralsei started, Susie set everyone down and they all released from the hug. "I want you to show me everything here." He gave a great smile and took his hat off.

  
Susie looked at Ralsei, it was weird seeing him without his hat- as if he was a completely different person. “Yeah, I guess we could show you around,” she said, “is Rouxls coming with you too?”

 

"I don't know if he is... Hey, rouxls will you and Mr skeleton come with us to know more about this world?"

  
"Not now worm. I and my new assistant are gonna think of new puzzles to end you."

  
"Ye" Sans gives a thumbs up.

  
"Well..." Ralsei started "I suppose that is a good excuse to get the one and unique duke of puzzles and his new assistant to not come... Wait who is your new assistant?"

  
"sans, but you can call me the ultimate fart master, new boss."

  
“Well then, let's get going nerds. Let's show ralsei around.” said Susie cheerfully “What would you like to explore first?”

  
"Well is up to you guys I know nothing about this world". Ralsei put his hat on again.

  
"THEN REMEMBER WORMS THE DUKE OF PUZZLES ROUXLS KAARD AND THE ULTIMATE FART MASTER ARE GOING TO BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE AND....wait...something is missing...WHERE IS LANCER I THOUGHT I WAS CARRYING HIM WITH ME!?"

  
Sans holds his breath trying not to laugh at what he called Sans and actually believing him.

  
Kris scanned the area. [*I haven't heard or seem him. Maybe you left him behind? He is the king now, so it's probably for the better... and as for where we should go, you decide Susie.] Maybe Susie would like being the leader for once, and Kris didn't think everybody else would expect "let's go look at the nearest landmark the graveyard' from Kris.

  
“Man, I hope lancer is alright, how is that brat anyway?” Susie asked with nostalgia as she leads the way “I miss his crazy evil plans actually. Also, I think we should give ralsei a tour around the school, show him how we found the portal” Susie suggested. They would have to break-in since the school was closed but that just made the ordeal more exciting.

  
"uh, who's lancer?" Sans looks at Kaard for an explanation.

  
"Well, since you want to know so badly assistant," Rouxls Karrd started to explain, "Lancer is an annoying brat that follower me around and called me his 'Lesser Dad'. It is truly quite annoying."

  
"Huh. neat, hope he's alright then."

  
"Oh, Susie what is this school you talk about?" Ralsei was curious.

  
“Ya we could also show you our class, take some chalk and thrash some stuff, it’s gonna be fun” Susie suggested.  
Kris nodded. [* I think that's a good idea, maybe show him the classrooms a little bit too. My mom is the younger grades teacher there so I get to walk around campus a lot outside of school and explore stuff.]

  
Ralsei eyes widened at the mention of Kris' mother. "Wait, Kris, that's right will I be meeting your family? what about your family Susie?"  
Kris turned to Susie as well, they hadn't heard anything from her family either yet.

  
her cheerful expression drop at the mention of her family. She tried to change the subject “I was raised by a pack of wolves, no need to meet nobody” she felt a little defensive now “Let's just go."

  
"Oh, I see. Can we meet those wolves?" Ralsei said, innocently as always. He didn't notice Susie trying to change the subject.  
“... how about no”

  
[* I'll organize the classroom back up so that Alphys won't notice.] Maybe there was a reason that Kris hadn't heard about her family before. [* and don't worry about it, I don't think the wolves are home right now. My mom would probably want to keep you with her all day if she could.]

  
"Oh, I see! Well, I am excited to at least met your mother and perhaps your father too!"

  
“I doubt your mother or father would like me that much Kris.” Susie was running her hands through her messy hair, it was a habit whenever she was nervous. “Anyways, that building over there is the school. We stay there 8 hours, 5 days a week, hope that sounds fun.”

  
"I could not be least interested in this subject." Rouxls Kaard was still there.

  
Sans looked back up at Kaard "I dunno, Kris' mom's pretty cool."

  
"Shut up assistant. Don't talk unless I let you."

  
He shrugs still smiling "Heh, Alright, boss"

  
Ralsei was curious and excited "It does sound fun. Susie, what kind of stuff you do there?"

  
Kris was quiet a second. They though about their mom, maybe if she was being a bit crabby that day would be upset kris was with her, but it's Kris's friend so she couldnt. Their dad on the other hand, wouldnt care at all. In fact, he might even end up sympithizing with her a bit and giving her advice.

  
Kris layed a hand on her back, and smiled at her. [* If I'm friends with you, then you're automatically the best in both of their books. And I think you'll like dad.]

  
Susie side smiled at kris. She really hoped when he was saying was true. She wanted toriel and asgore to like her. They seemed like very nice parents, she almost felt jealous. She turned towards their friend “Well ralsei what i do here is just be the most relevant person in this school” she claimed “and sometimes kris drags me to class because they can’t handle a day without me”

  
Kris chuckled. [* and then you drag me back out because you cant handle being without me.] They were glad Susie was taking on a happier attitude.

  
"So school looks like a pretty fun place to be."

  
To Ralsei, everything with his friends seemed amazing. It was a completely new world for him, after all.

  
"Alright, lets show Ralsie the closet where we got lost.” Susie said.

  
Kris nodded. [* The garden is a bit closer, so we could drop in and say hi to dad, then go to the school, then go back.]

  
“Well, that sounds like a plan” susie agreed “i dont think I’ve ever talked to your father, i think i may have accidentally crushed his

flowers once or twice though” she recalled.

  
"GOD DAMMIT YOU CAN TALK ASSITANT I CAN'T STAND THESE WORMS!" this school sounded like the most boring place ever.

  
"nah, i'm good." Sans' eyes were closed at this point.

  
"I am going to hate you aren't I assistant?"

  
Sans shrugs, and opens an eye looking at Kaard. "maybe, probably. but you wouldn't be the first, heh heh."   
"GOD DAMMIT!" Rouxls Kaard kicked a tree out of frustration, and immedietly regretted. Why could something here be USEFUL for once?

  
“Heh, i bet your dad'll love Ralsei.” Susie continued.

  
[* Sounds about right, though I think he'll like you anyways. He doesnt like to get upset at people.] Kris took Susie's hand and looked towards Ralsie, the skeleton, and the Duke of puzzles. [* Are you all coming? Or just Mr. Fluffy here?]

  
"Well of course I am coming with you guys this is why I am here." Mr. Fluffy responded.

  
The other two ignored them, they seemed to be talking to eachother too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I had to cut it because the group splits from here and it'd be weird to keep alternating as I did in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one! I'm interested to hear people's thoughts on this story, me and my friends have been sorta writing this for a while and it's weird to think other people could be reading it. If you have any thoughts please comment them, we're really excited to see them!


End file.
